


Second Chance

by vvitch6



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Dead Parent, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanukkah, Holidays, Slow Burn, clumsy Reader, independent reader, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvitch6/pseuds/vvitch6
Summary: Basically my attempt at a slow burn/hallmark movie where the reader does not celebrate the holidays after some hard times in that month but the handsome detective has some ideas in mind for our reader.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Patrice Dumas/Ron Stallworth
Kudos: 10





	1. New Start

Winter was never my season. I loved the snow and being able to bundle up in a warm sweater or hide under a mountain of blankets. One of my favorite things to do was being able to put on a giant sweater, under a nice comfy blanket, with a big cup of hot chocolate, and pop on a nice feel good movie, usually some sappy romcom. I always preferred the cold to anything hot, maybe that is because I grew up in northern Oregon and was used to cold, but I have always preferred being able to bundle up. I loved everything winter had to offer, but I could do without the holidays.  
I started working in retail at the ripe age of 16, my family was never rich and sometimes we struggled so I joined the workforce as soon as I could, to help out. Unfortunately, I started in late October, right before the holiday season was supposed to rev up. Growing up I was never really the confrontational type, but after working so many years of being verbally abused by customers, because they didn’t come out early enough to get the limited toy every child wanted that Christmas, you learn to grow a back bone very quickly. I learned that it was sometimes okay not to take shit from customers who just wanted to be mean because they think they can. However, that did result in me being fired from a job or two. It was after the last job I had been fired from that I landed myself a job in a quiet little bookshop in my hometown. The owner was nice and generous with the hourly pay, plus it was relatively safe from most disgruntled holiday shoppers.  
It was only the owner of the bookshop and me. We had plenty of time to get to know each other and become closer. He had retired from the military and always dreamed of opening up his very own bookshop. He told me all his favorite war stories and how much he actually hated being in the military. He was a funny old man; he was the father I wish I had had growing up. He quickly grew to be one of my greater friends in that small town. Always willing to listen to me rant and rave about the littlest things from spilling coffee on myself while on a date to the latest argument I had gotten into with my dad. My other friends would blow me off to go dancing and bars, which normally was not my scene, but I did enjoy it every so often. I guess I was more like my old man friend than my young girl friends, which was okay with me.  
Things seemed to be going great for myself after I got my job working in the quiet bookshop. My mom had gotten sick with pneumonia, but she was a strong woman and always pulled through. It seemed like almost ever winter she came down with it or some sort of awful upper respiratory infection that put her in the hospital or bed rest for a week. She was my hero, she taught me to be independent from men and secure with myself. She was very progressive considering the times we were growing up in. She was strong in her morals of equality and justice for all. She taught me how to be a good person and to never depend on a man for anything, for that I will always be thankful. I grew up an only child, grandparents that died when I was little and an estranged aunt that I never spoke with. So, my family was always small, just my mom, dad, and myself. To say I was not a little jealous of the other kids at school retelling of their big Christmas parties and family get togethers, would be a lie. But I always had my mom to do things with and that was enough for me. My dad was a nice enough man, he was never really home, and we never had the same relationship my mom and I had, we always found something to disagree on. He was just someone who happened to live in the same house as me as I was growing up.  
So, when my mom died from her pneumonia that winter after I had gotten my job at the bookstore, I was devastated. It was December 23rd, days before Christmas. Seeing her in a casket on Christmas day was devastating and I never wanted to celebrate the holiday again. I saw no point, it was already a time I despised, many more things had happened in the month of the December to make me hate it, my mother dying was the last straw. Her funeral was small, no one wanted to come to a funeral the day after Christmas, I believe people did not want to go from feeling all warm and happy to sad and miserable. Luckily for me I had been numb since the 23rd. It was all just the blur of crying and moving. If I was not moving trying to help my dad out with the preparations, I was sobbing uncontrollably. On the day of her funeral the only people that showed up was my boss, my dad, and some of her friends and my friends as well, but only two or three. I had gone to a couple funerals before, supposedly each set of my grandparents, but I was too young to remember, and then one of my mom’s friends. No one important in my life had ever died before, I guess that is the perk of having a small family and small group of friends. So attending my mom’s funeral was just a blur, I got up and spoke, but I can’t really remember what I said now that I look back on it, I was just trying my best to keep it together, to be strong and collected like I know she would have been.  
After she passed I did not really know what to do, my boss, Rick, was insistent that I take a few weeks off, but I told him I did not want to be alone with my thoughts, so I threw myself into work. Doing everything I could in the shop to keep my mind occupied. I could not count how many times reorganized the books and took inventory every day. The shop was always clean, and I made sure there was not a single speck of dust on any of the pages. Rick constantly worried about me, I knew it, but I did not know how to properly grieve so I avoided it. It was not until Rick suggest that maybe a I move to a new place and get a fresh start did he really start to make sense to me. It was not like I had much holding me to my small hometown, my relationship with my dad just got more distant after my mom died. Every morning before work he would give me a flat, sad smile and I would tell him to have a good day. That was the extent to out interactions. So, it was then I decided I was going to pack everything I had, which was not much, into my mom’s old pinto wagon and start driving, with hope the old pinto would not explode on me during my journey.  
I think Rick was just happy to see me taking his advice for once, he was generous and gave me some cash to put down for my first couple months of rent to wherever I had ended up, so long as I promised to keep in touch, telling me he was the best worker he ever had. Truth be told Rick was more of a father to me in the year and a half that I had known him, than my own dad who I had known for 24 years. When I told my own dad he just smiled and said that he was happy I was moving on. I almost felt guilty leaving him alone, but he reassured me it would be okay. Telling me he could use a vacation and would come visit me when I got settled, which I knew was a lie. I did not have a real plan and I should have been scared, a young woman in the 70s moving out on my own without a husband, I should have been afraid, but it was the first time since my mom died that I felt something. I was excited. I never looked backed when I got into my mom’s pinto wagon and drove east.


	2. Long Drive

The first five hours I just cried and cried, finally letting out all the tears I had held back for so long. Maybe even a few that had been fear finally settling in, the realization that I was finally completely alone. I debated turning back around, but I had gone too far and did not want to give up. So, I kept going for another few hours or so before I stopped at a motel right off the highway. I got a room for the night and slept in the most uncomfortable bed, with an even more questionable bathroom, but it was enough for one night. I was somewhere between Idaho and Utah; I had stopped reading the road signs a couple hours ago. I was basically driving until my car gave out. Probably not the best idea but seeing as I really had no plan it was the closest thing to a plan. I think I was more in Utah than I was Idaho, knowing that I wanted to out of there as fast as I could. All day on the radio I kept hearing about how girls had been going missing in those parts, so you could imagine why I did not want to stay too long. So, after a terrible night’s sleep and asking the keep which was east was, I was on the road again. Although I did not sleep the best, I felt a little bit more peppy today than I was yesterday. I was singing a long to the radio and generally was in a better mood.

So, I kept driving and driving and driving and driving until the day turned into dusk and my eyes were getting cloudy. I had finally made it into Colorado, and I think I was headed south east, but I was not too sure. Then after a few more hours I saw a sign for Colorado Springs and my car started making a suspicious noise, a very loud humming. I had been driving for a pretty long time both days and it was finally starting to wear on me, so when I pulled over, I just let my forehead slam on the steering wheel. Mostly exhausted from the long drive and slightly annoyed my car had started its decent right before I got into the town, so now I had to walk all the way in to hopefully find a place to stay. Even though I knew I probably had a long walk ahead of me I stayed with my forehead against steering wheel for a few minutes trying to think of a game plan.

It seemed somewhat my luck when a police cruiser pulled up right behind me, maybe I did not have to walk all the way into town after all. A tall dark-skinned man, with a nicely rounded afro got out of the car and walked up to my window. I cranked my window down, “Evening officer.”

“Car trouble ma’am?” He said in a deeply hypotonic voice, the kind of voice where you just know they are a good person.

I laughed, “Yeah, something like that, not one hundred percent sure what’s wrong with it though.”

He grinned back at me, “Well where are you headed? I can take you there, make sure you there safely. Your license says Oregon, are you travelling, or did you steal this car?” he laughed.

I let out another laugh, probably the closest thing to a real one since last December, as I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car, “No, no just sorta passing through, I guess.”

“You guess? Sort of?” He huffed and eyed me as we walked to his cruiser, it felt like we had been friends for years.

“Yeah, its kinda a long story, but basically I have everything I own in that pinto. I’m relocating, but I don’t know where I’m relocating to.” My shoulders slumped towards the end of my tale as I finished putting my seatbelt on and we pulled off, “Thank you by the way, you’re a real-life saver. I thought I might have to walk all the way into town.”

“It’s not a problem at all, as a matter of fact I think it’s a part of my job description.” He laughed, “So I'll take you to a good motel, one without too many hookers and drug dealers—”

“You have a lot of those out here?” I interrupted with slight shock.

“No, not really, I’m just messing with you. I’ll take you to a place where I know the owners and get you a room for the night because depending on your car, this might be your new home.” He said and half looked at me.

“You don’t have to do that!” I all but shrieked in his ear, “Really I’ll be fine for a couple nights.”

Before I could continue my spiel, he stopped me, “Really, it’s okay, I promise. Tomorrow I’ll get a tow truck to come out and get your wagon and they’ll see what you need.”

I sighed and smiled, “Thank you so much.” Maybe this would be my new town, I guess I would see about it tomorrow. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence as we drove to well light motel, “Hey I didn’t get your name.”

“Ron Stallworth at your service.” He said as he shook my hand. I smiled and shook his hand as I told him my name. He walked me in and got me a room for the night. Ron then walked me to my room and let me in on his game plan for tomorrow, “So after I hear from the mechanic I’ll stop by and let you know if you need to find a more permanent space. Have a goodnight now.”

I waved goodbye and told him to have a goodnight. I left out a great big huff after shutting the door and fell onto my bed. This bed was 100 times more comfortable than the previous nights bed. I didn’t even bother to shower figuring I would deal with it tomorrow and let sleep take over.


	3. A Hot First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet Ron's dreamy partner, but the meeting doesn't go as well as you would have liked.

Maybe it was the pure exhaustion from driving for two days straight or maybe it was just being in a new place that was so welcoming, but that had been the best night’s sleep I had gotten in a while. I was able to get up easily and shower, it had been so long since I felt that refreshed. After I got dressed and brushed my teeth, I decided I would explore the immediate area of where I was at for a nice place to get breakfast and a cup of coffee. The sweet elderly black lady, reading a paper at the front desk pointed me in the direction of a local diner that served a mean cup of coffee and crispy hash browns. I thanked her and was swiftly on my way.

I walked down the street and took note of the leaves on the tree beginning to change color. This time was always bittersweet in one hand fall was one of my favorite seasons, but I also knew it was getting closer to my least favorite time of year. Especially since this would be my first full year without my mom. I felt my shoulders sag as I approached the diner. As I walked in, I made a mental note of the help wanted sign just in case I really did have to stay for a while, I’ve never waitressed before, but I’m sure anyone can learn. A little bell rang as I opened the door, and I was greeted by an elderly waitress who told me to take a seat and she would be right with me. So, I looked around for an open seat when I laid eyes on my afro savior.

He called out to and waved me over to come sit next down next to him. It was when I was walking his way with a smile plastered on my face did, I notice the large man with his back to me sitting across from Ron. Ron made room for me on his side of the booth and told me to sit down.

“Hey!” He greeted, “This is my partner Flip.” He said as he motioned to the mountain sitting across from us. When I turned and looked at him, I mean I really looked at him. He was beautiful, with his long dark hair that I could see myself running my hands through, a beautiful prominent nose, and so many freckles I could sit there all day and count each one. Until I realized I was sitting there with my mouth gaping and just staring. I finally snapped out of it and reached my hand out to shake his and introduce myself. My elbow succeeded in hitting Flip’s mug and knocking over his coffee and spilling it directly in his into his lap before my hand even touched his.

“I’m SO sorry!” I practically yelled while grabbing napkins to hand to him and got up to try and help clean up the mess I caused. He hissed in pain, hopefully it wasn’t a fresh cup, he seemed to mutter something sounding like, “Fuck.” under his breath as he tried soaking up the coffee with the napkins I gave to him, but he swatted me away as I tried to help him soak up the coffee.

He stood up after getting it mostly off and I was just sat there with a defeated look as I tried to imagine any way, I could make this first impression any less bad. But I couldn’t think of one good idea. He gruffly said, “Well it was nice meeting you, but I better go change before I head to the station. Ron I will see you at the station later.” He looked at Ron and then to me and just nodded. I sat there defeated not knowing what else I could have done to blow it with the attractive man as I watched him walk out of the diner.

“Don’t worry about him, he can be rough around the edges. I’m sure he will warm up to you.” Ron said to me as he patted my shoulder. I sighed and sagged into the spot were Flip was once seated.

Leaning my head on my hands, “I don’t think I could have made a worse introduction.” I groaned.

“Being a detective, I’m sure Flip has had worse first impressions. I mean at least you didn’t pull a gun on him.” Ron said trying to lighten my mood.

I just looked at him and said dramatically, “Well I might as well have!” I laughed more at the end as I realized how silly the whole situation was. Too bad Flip got the poor end of the stick. The waitress came to take out orders while we were giggling to ourselves,

“What will we be having this morning?” She asked, pen and paper locked and loaded.

“Bernie, you know I’ll have my regular: eggs, hash browns, sausage, and double bacon.” He smiled and looked proud of himself, and I just shook my head.

“Yes, of course you will.” She smiled; Bernie looked like a sweet older lady who had been here all her life. Her face was softened, and her smile lines showed she lived a life with lots of laughter and smiles, she was warm and welcoming, like everyone else I had met in this town. Well except for Flip but he had an excuse. “Now what happened to my eye candy, you know I look forward to seeing him every Thursday, it’s the only thing that gets me through my shift.” She laughed, her smile lines smiling and for no reason at all I found myself smiling with her.

“Well,” Ron eyed me, and grinned before looking back at Bernie, “Our new friend here scared him off.”

She faked a shocked scoff, “Well Flip has always been afraid of pretty young women.” She winked at me.

“Oh no,” I laughed, “I just knocked his coffee all over him is all.” I hear the blood rushing to my cheeks with embarrassment and bashfulness.

“Uh huh, I’m sure that just gave him the excuse to go, he’s just really afraid of pretty women, now what can I get our new friend?” She smiled at me and I instantly relaxed again.

I quickly looked down at the menu when I realized I hadn’t even look at it, “Uh, can I just get the house special, please. Oh! And a cup of coffee as well, thank you.” She took our menus and Flip’s once full coffee cup and went to go give our orders to the cook.

After she was out of listening distance and had given me my coffee Ron said, “She swears Flip is afraid of women because he hasn’t settled down yet, but the poor guy just works himself to death. He doesn't make time to go out and interact with other people, that’s why we started coming here every Thursday.” He explained to me.

I smiled at him, “You’re a really good friend, aren’t you?”

“Flip will never admit it, but I try to be.” Ron grinned at me.

“Well I know you are; I’ve only just met you and you’ve already helped me out so much. Really I don’t know how to thank you.” I said pouring every ounce of gratitude I had into each word. I don't think I had ever met such a kind person, maybe Rick or my mom, but they both had their moments, I'm sure Ron did as well.

Ron just rolled his eyes and brushed me off, “Speaking of which the tow truck should be picking up your car now and Earl, our mechanic, said he’ll give me a call when they know what is wrong with it. I’m supposed to have lunch with my girlfriend, so I’ll stop by the motel after work to let you know.”

“Sounds like a plan.” I smiled and nodded my head, while stirring my coffee. We went on to talk about Ron’s many years as a detective with the CSPD, all the funny ones and the silly ones as well, only touching on one heavy case, but that was it. Bernie brought us our food and we began eating our breakfast. I was grateful the lady from the motel recommended this place, they really did have some good hash browns.

“So, why the sudden need to relocate?” I hadn’t ever thought if this question would come up or even what I would say. So when my throat started closing up and felt my lips dry out, this guy had already helped me out enough, I didn’t need him feeling bad for me too, at least not more than what he probably does. I guess I had been silent for too long because Ron stated, “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

I gave him a sad smile, “Thank you, it’s just that--,” I paused and took a deep breathe, “I just needed a new start ya know? A second chance.”

“Hey I understand that.” Ron said giving me the same sad smile back. “Well if you ever do want to tell me about it or need help with anything you’ll know where to find me, but I better get going before the head detective chews me out again for being late, I’ll come by later and let you know about your car.” He pulled out his wallet throwing down enough for both of our meals and rushed out before I could say anything else.

I started slowly finishing up my breakfast and sat in silence, already forgetting about officer McStudmuffin and the spilt coffee. My mind quickly drifting off to the idea of staying here. Everyone so far had been so nice and what I had seen so far had been homey. I decided that after breakfast I would go out and walk around to explore the place to really get a feel for it. I had barely been here less than 24 hours and was already warming up to the idea of staying, but I needed to get more familiar with the area. Once I had decided on what I was going to do I hurried and finished my breakfast. I said goodbye to Bernie as I left the diner and walked outside into the cool air. As I walked outside, I went the opposite direction that I had come, going further into the town. There were tons of cute shops, some had even began dawning their autumn décor. Plenty of clothes boutiques and hair salons, as well as more restaurants and record shops, and many more specialty stores, even a few corner grocery stores. It seemed quiet enough on this side of town, then again it was a Thursday morning, and everyone was at work. I would have to come out tomorrow night and really see what the night life was like. Although I was never big into going out back home, here it might be fun to just go out and make some new friends.

I continued walking and just window shopping, I had seen a few bookstores and was reminded I needed to give Rick a call once I got back to my motel. I had even scoped out a bar that I could go to tomorrow night and see what people were really like out here. I hadn’t realized how long I had been walking until I looked at my watch and saw it was close to one o’clock. So, I decided to turn around and start heading back to my motel since I had made it pretty far and had gotten a decent idea of what this part of the city was like. On my way back I stopped by the record store to take a look at their selection. The clerk greeted me as I walked in and told me to let me know if I needed help finding a specific record. My mom had been fond of hippy and rock music, we were both really enjoyed Bowie, the Beatles, and Fleetwood Mac. One of the few things I took of hers was her record player, she loved music so much. She had always wanted to be a singer, so we were constantly dancing and singing around the house when I was growing up. While I was browsing and reminiscing, I came upon Fleetwood Mac’s newer album, Rumors. I knew I just had to snatch it up and so I did, I took it as a sign since Ron had been so nice to pay for my motel and breakfast this morning. I normally would have been first to get a record as soon it had hit stores when it first came out a couple months ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it knowing I couldn't listen to it with my mom, but this was a new chance here, so I decided I would get it. Time had escaped me again and before I knew it, I had spent another whole hour in there. I quickly paid for my record and was on my way back, this time with no pit stops.

I had made it back just around 2:30 and was exhausted from all the walking I had done so I decided to take a nice nap while I waited for Ron to come and update me on my car. The bed was so comfortable that before I knew it, I was nodding off with the face of Ron's handsome partner. Then suddenly I was being woke up by someone knocking loudly at my door. I groggily looked over to the clock on the bed side table and saw it was a quarter to six and hopped out of bed to go open the door. Ron was standing there as I opened the door and suddenly became hyper aware of my bed head.

He laughed, “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sleepily rubbed my eyes and moved so he could come in, “Yeah, I was taking a nap after walking around and exploring all day.” I stretched and yawned, feeling my back align and pop as I did so.

“Good, I hope you liked what you saw because you are gonna be here for at least a couple days. Earl told me it was just your alternator, he said its not so expensive and a fairly simple fix, but the latest he can get you out of here is Monday evening.” Ron sat down in one of the armchairs in the room and looked at me for my response.

In all honesty, I was kind of hoping that the pinto was done for and it would give me a reason to stay here, but then it dawned on me I didn’t need any other reason to stay here other than I wanted to. I had no real plan to begin with so it wasn’t like I was giving up early on something. I decided I would take this weekend and explore more of the city to really see how I felt, but I couldn’t help asking Ron,

“Do you know any places around here for rent?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this platform so please bare with me as I try and work through all the bugs!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, I messed up the timeline of the big Klan case. I originally thought it was at the beginning of the 70s, which I believe in the movie it was, but in the book it wasn't. Basically this is set a couple years after the big case and we are going to pretend I did not mess that part up. Thank you for understanding <3 TW: Mentions of meal skipping and anxiety please read with caution and care

Ron sort of just sat there staring blankly at me, like he didn’t know if I was joking or not. He slowly blinked at me until he finally said, “So, you’re going to stay?”

“I’m not sure, but I’d like to be prepared just in case I do. I will see how this weekend treats me and when I get my car back, I’ll decide.” I had slid my hands into my back pockets and shrugged at him.

“Well, alright!” he said with pure enthusiasm, “Well then I guess I better show you around town a little more, tomorrow night some of us from the station go to our favorite bar and get some drinks, you can come and meet everyone! Oh, and my girlfriend, Patrice, will be there too. I think you guys would be great friends.”

I smiled, reveling in the newfound friendship and the promise of others. For the first time in a long time I was looking forward to going out. “That sounds like a great plan to me.”

He stood up and headed for the door, “Great, then it’s settled I’ll stop by after picking up Patrice.”.

“Ron, thank you for everything.” I smiled sincerely at him as he opened the door to leave. He turned and smiled back at me saying he would see me tomorrow and to have a goodnight.

I sighed as I sat back down on the bed and began thinking about the possibilities tomorrow could lead to. I never really had a lot of friends growing up, my mom was my only best friend. I just was not outgoing enough to have a lot of friends. I had always been more of a home body, I much preferred to stay home with my mom or read a book than going on. Even though I had my mom and I appreciated her always being there for me, at times it got lonely and it was especially lonely now. Before I knew it my high had dropped and I was dropping into a low, never really noticing just how lonely I was. The tears started pouring and then it turned into a full sob. I don’t remember but at some pointed I had curled up on top of the comforter and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I felt like I had the worse hang over in my life and I hadn’t even drank anything. Even though I slept through the night I felt like I did not get a blink of sleep. My eyes were sore and puffy, and I couldn’t even breathe through my nose. So, until I got into the hot shower, I was total mouth breather. After washing all the nits and bits and then brushing my teeth, I felt a little bit better. As I was pulling out my clothes for the day, I realized that if I were looking to start a new life my moms old jeans and sweaters probably wouldn’t do, at least not for going out. They would have to do for now as I need to do a little bit of shopping to update my wardrobe.

So, I set out to do just that this morning, greeting the old lady as I left and stopping by to see Bernie and grabbing a cup of coffee to go.

“What no breakfast this morning?” She quipped pouring my coffee.

“No, I haven’t got much of an appetite this morning.” I said, hoping she wouldn’t ask any further questions, Bernie was the type of person I could not lie to.

“Baby, I’ve seen your eyes before.” She started as she handed me my coffee, “I know you got something that’s hurting you bad and you don’t have to talk about it, but just know you can always come here if you need a break. However, if you ever do need to talk about it, I’m right here for you.”

Astounded by her kind words and fear of tears coming once I quickly thanked her and left. I kept taking in deep breathes as I walked down the sidewalk, trying to will the tears away. I hadn’t ever had anyone that supportive since Rick. Speaking of Rick, I had forgotten to call him last night and would need to when I got back to the motel. I rubbed my eyes and tried a little harder to make the sinking feeling in my stomach go away, Bernie had been so nice, but I wasn’t ready to let anyone that close again. So, I brushed it away and focused on my goal for the day and that was to find a cute outfit for tonight. Maybe if I was lucky, I could get a second chance at introducing myself to Ron’s hot partner and maybe this time not spill a drink all over him.

I walked into the first clothing shop I saw and began browsing around. I didn’t really have a specific style in mind, maybe something sexy, but also comfy. I knew for sure I needed a new pair of jeans and bellbottoms had been all the rage lately, of course that was the only kind of jeans they carried in this particular store. Decided I would hop on the trend and give them I try, I tried on a few pairs until I found just the right ones that fit in all the right places. However, I hadn’t found any cute tops, so I continued on to the other shops down the street. Feeling just a bit awkward shopping around alone I didn’t spend too much time shopping in each place and then also feeling overwhelmed by the amount of choices and loud patterns I decided to go with a regular black t shirt and black halter top. I wasn’t too flashy of a person so something plain and simple would have to do for the night.

It was midday as I was heading back to the motel and stopped by a drugged store to pick up some mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. I had never really worn makeup before so I decided I would give it a try. After finally making it back to the motel I dropped all my bags on the ground and pulled out a paper from my bag with Rick’s number on it and the number to the bookshop. After dialing the number in the phone next to the bed, I sat down on the bed and listened to the ringing. It was a Friday so he shouldn’t be too busy to answer the phone.

Finally, he picked up, “Rick’s Bookery, this is Rick speaking how can I help you?” He said in his famous customer service voice. He always had his show business voice is what we liked to call it, he sounded like he could be the voice of a game show host or someone who read stories on the radio.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite ex-boss.” I grinned into the phone at the sound of his voice.

He all but yelled my name into the phone, almost blowing my ear drums out, “Well if it isn’t my favorite smart mouthed employee! How are you, darling, I thought you forgot about us small people.”

I laughed in earnest, “You make it sound like I ran away to be some Hollywood movie star.”

“Well you might as well have! You could be anyone you want doing what your doing! Might as well have been a movie star. Could get rich and famous and then pay for my retirement.” I could here some paper shuffling in the background, he must be doing inventory on a new shipment.

“I couldn’t do that, its all too flashy for me. I like my privacy thank you very much.” I told him as I began to walk aimlessly around the room, twirling the phone cord in my fingers.

“I just know you got in you; you can be anyone want. Hell, you don’t even have to tell anyone your real name, be the nomadic hippy I’m too old to be and just be free.” He started to go on his whimsical rant about how if he were younger, he would have been more of hippy and not joined the army. He always told me how much he hated the war and how happy he was he didn’t have to get involved in the Vietnam war. He felt bad for all the young men being drafted, some as old as he was when he joined the war in 1941.

“Well, you’re a little too late for that lecture because I think I found my new home.” I explained to him, waiting to hear it.

“What?!” He practically screamed into the phone, there it was, “You have barely been gone a few days, what do you mean you already found a place? I figured you would have at least travelled around for a month or two before the winter set in and then found a place.”

“You know damn well that old pinto wasn’t going to last that long. Plus I was driving for a pretty long time, I drove for two days straight practically, and made it pretty far, I got all the way down to Colorado. Colorado Springs to be exact, its pretty nice here, plus everyone here is very nice.”

“Are you sure about that? I heard the idiot David Duke was down there a couple years, I would take a closer look into the people down there. I don’t want you getting mixed up with any of those bastards.” Rick always had a good heart; had I been talking to my dad he might have just told me to look out for some good folks like that. It was one of the many things we fought about.

“Really, I had no idea, you know I can’t stand to read about stuff like that.” I sighed into the phone, “Well I did befriend a cop down here and I’m seeing him tonight so maybe I’ll ask about it.”

“A cop? A man? You aren’t staying down there because you’re smitten with some cop are you?” Flip flashed through my mind when he asked that accusingly.

“No,” It wasn’t a total lie. “His name is Ron, and he has a girlfriend. So, no I’m not staying down here from some man. My mama taught me better than that.”

“That she did,” he said with a long sad sigh, “Well as long as you are around good people, and you like it there I guess it will be a good place for you. Just as long as you know you can get up and leave whenever you think its not the best place for you.” Before I could say anything, I heard the bell on the shop’s door chime and Rick quickly said, “Call me back later, I got a customer. I miss you lots girly.” Then the click of the other line sounded before I could say anything more.

I hadn’t really thought of the things Rick had told me before, everyone I had met so far had been so kind and thoughtful I just assumed everyone else was as well. But David Duke? That man was horribly disgusting. I would have to ask Ron about it later. Granted I had only seen a small corner of Colorado Springs, I would have to get out more this weekend, but it was hard to do without a car. Maybe I’d buy a bike tomorrow and go riding around, I was sort of planning to stay now, a bike would do me good even if I didn’t stay. I would just have to rearrange my car some.

I realized it was almost time for Ron to come pick me up, so I began my ritual of getting ready. I really had no idea what to do in this kind of situation other than what I had seen on romcoms. So, I started with shaving my legs. I lathered up and began shaving off hair section by section, it had been a few days since I shaved so they were a little hairier than normal. I didn’t really mind my leg hair I had no one to impress, but it felt like something I should do, so I did. After washing off the excess lather I put some lotion on for maximum smoothness. I had to admit the feeling of freshly shaven and moisturized legs just felt so nice. Next I put on some more deodorant, because I knew I would probably be stress sweating later tonight, I never was the type to go out, I got nervous around people easily but this time I wanted to try and be someone different, someone more outgoing.

I put on the new pair of bell bottoms and one of the plain black t-shirts I bought earlier. However, I didn’t realize I had gotten a size too large, so the shirt was very boxy and too large. Not really wanting to put on the halter top I bought I bunched the shirt up in the front and twisted it into a knot that sat right side of my stomach. Pleased with my outfit I started on my hair, I really didn’t know what to do with my hair, so I settle for throwing it up in a ponytail and somewhat brushing it to make it look neater. Lastly, I placed all the makeup I had bought on the counter in the bathroom. I had worn makeup only a few times before one time to a junior high dance and then another to some pictures my mom wanted taken of the family.

I had an idea of how to put on eyeliner, but it was only a little bit. I tried taking my time in getting each side even with each other, which was a lot harder than I remember. Then I put my lipstick on, it was a little too pink for me, so I just sheered it out with my finger. Saving mascara for last because I always managed on poking my eye with it. I slowly and carefully began with one eye, trying very hard to concentrate on not poking myself and getting all my lashes. I had succeeded with my first eye and began on the other. But during my intense focus a loud knock came at the door that startled me and caused me to jab the mascara wand right into my eye.

Keeping my eye closed I yelled, “Coming!” and made my way to the door. I opened it to Ron and a very pretty girl that look about my age or even younger. She had a beautiful big afro and as equally pretty eyes. She had a sweet and inviting smile as she stood slightly behind Ron.

Ron busted out in giggles, “I’m sorry did I do that.”

I rolled my one eye and laughed asked them to come in, “I’m just finishing up getting ready. I just have to clean this up and we can go. And Hi!” I reached out to who I assume was Patrice and gave ger my name as she walked in, “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

She smiled a bright smile and shook my hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ron told me all about you and how you guys met.”

I gave a small laugh as they both walked into the small room, “Yeah, it’s a meeting I won’t forget soon, he has been so kind and helpful.” I walked back to the mirror and began using toilet paper to try and clean off the mascara that had gotten on my eyes, but promptly made it worse. Patrice walked in behind me and let out a laugh as she saw me making the mascara worse.

“Here let me help.” She said taking the toilet paper away from me and throwing it away. She reached into her purse and pulled out a few q-tips, “You have to place this on the dried mascara and twist it off, it pulls it right off instead of smearing it everywhere.” She explained to me, not at all making me feel like an idiot for not knowing what I was doing. Instead it was like an older sister showing their younger sister how to properly put on mascara for the first time.

“It’s probably really obvious I haven’t done this much before.” I said as she finished up getting all the mascara off.

“Its okay we all have to start somewhere.” She gave me a reassuring smile. “I’m excited you’ll be coming tonight; I can only take so much pig talk.”

“Patrice!” Ron yelled from the other room, “We talked about this!”

“I’m just joking.” She yelled back and winked at me and we both shared a knowing giggle. “There, all better, but I think I have a better lipstick color for you.” She dug around in her purse and handed me a sleek black tube.

“Thank you, I didn’t really know what I was doing and picked up the first thing I thought might look good, but these colors don’t really match up to what’s on top of the tube.” I said while removing my lipstick with toilet paper. I then began putting her lipstick on, it was a light brown with some peachy tones in it. It looked a lot better than what I had picked out.

“Yeah it is hard finding the right color, but once you do you can’t let it go.” She grinned at me as I handed her lipstick back and rubbed my lips together.

“Okay! I’m ready!” I stated as Patrice and I walked back into the room.

Ron went to open the door as I grabbed my purse, “After you, ladies.”

With that we all walked out and hopped into Ron’s car and began driving to the bar. I was lit up with anxiety and fear, Rick’s words echoing through my mind. I could be anyone I wanted to be; this was truly my shot to be whoever I wanted to be. It was a good fear, the type that makes you giddy with anticipation. Part of me was hoping Flip was there and I could actually show him that I can be something else other than awkward and clumsy, but with him working all the time like Ron had said, then my chances were low. But they weren’t zero. Before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot. I took a deep breath as we all began getting out of the car, Patrice look backed at me and smiled. I felt like she knew what was going through my head, that she could read me like an open book.

“Come one, we are gonna have a lot of fun tonight.” She said with a reassuring smile, I nodded at her and got out of the car and followed them in the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like Patrice is always prepared for anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are realizing when I said slow burn I meant it lol see you all next time <3


	5. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you enjoy a night out with your new friends!

Walking in I was assaulted with the typical liquor and cigarettes smell. The bar wasn’t well lit like most bars I had been to in the past. We walked over to a half circle shaped booth where I saw two men one with their back to us and the other, I could make out a side profile of an older man, they were already engaged in some joyous conversation. Laughter could be heard all the way from the front of the bar between the two. As we walked closer Patrice kept looking back to check on, probably sensing the rising anxiety I was trying hard to push down.

“We will introduce you to the guys and then we can got get some drinks, it will help.” She said as we neared the booth with the men in it. Ron was the first to greet the man partaking in some handshake you could just tell they had been practicing all day.

Ron pulled me forward and introducing me to the two men, “Guys this is that suspicious hitch hiker I was telling you all about.”

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Ha-ha, very funny.” I said dryly. I offered my hand to shake for each one.

“Jimmy, it’s nice to meet you.” The older one offered his hand, he had a scraggly beard and a very hippy vibe to him, he reminded me a lot of Rick.

Then the other man with glasses offered me his hand next, “Ken Trapp, welcome to the shit show.” He grinned and laughed as he shook my hand.

I laughed at his joke, “It’s very nice meeting you both.”

“What no Flip tonight?” Ron asked the both of them as he made his way into the booth next to Jimmy.

Jimmy spoke up, “He said he would be here tonight, but you know how he is.” He shrugged.

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little disappointed he wasn’t here tonight, but I wouldn’t let that stop me from having fun and making friends tonight.

  
“We are going to go grab some drinks, do you guys want anything?” Patrice announced, looking at the guys.

“Can you grab me a beer, please, babe.” Ron requested, “The usual.”

“Okay, anything else?”

The other two men politely declined, and we made our way over to the bar top. Before Patrice could even say anything, the bartender asked, “The usual, Patrice?”

“You already know.” She replied to him.

“And what can I get your new friend?” he asked already making Patrice’s drink and grabbing Ron’s beer.

“I’ll start with a double tequila shot.” As soon as the words left my mouth the bartender grinned from ear to ear and Patrice whipped her head back to look at me, her afro bouncing.

“Are you okay?” She asked with genuine worry laced in her voice and her eyes wide.

“Yeah, its just been awhile since I’ve gone out and I’m a little nervous around new people. So, I figured I’d get some liquid courage running in me, so I don’t make an ass of myself and loosen up a bit.” I nervously laughed hoping to ease her worry.

“I was the same way meeting Ron’s friends, I’m not big on cops as you can tell so I wasn’t so much nervous as I was defensive about meeting them, but they are actually pretty great guys. You’ll see the more you get to know them.” She said as her drink was handed to her along with Ron’s beer. Then the bar tender poured my double shot and pulled out a fresh lime for me.

“Bottoms up.” He smiled at me.

“Bottoms up.” I repeated holding my drink up before downing it and instantly putting the lime between my lips. Shaking my head from the burn of the tequila and sourness of the lime. Then as the tequila hit my stomach, I realized I had not had anything other my coffee this morning.

I instantly felt nauseous, “Can I get an order of fries as well.”

“Of course, I’ll have them out in just a little bit.” He said and went to put in the order.

Already feeling tipsy, or just nauseous, I looked over at Patrice, “I just realized I haven’t eaten today.” I smiled sheepishly at her.

She looked at me for a few moments before busting out laughing with both drinks in hand, “Ron was right I do like you; we will just have to wait a while for your next drink and get some food in you.” She said as we started making our way back to the booth. She sat down next to Ron and I got brave and sat next to Ken. All three men were already engrossed in their conversations that Patrice and I hopped in on.

“I scared him shitless, now he will think twice about marking up fences with graffiti like that.” Jimmy was telling the guys.

“Right, I’m sure you scared the hell out of him.” Ron said sarcastically and Ken and Patrice laughed along.

“Hey! I’m very threatening, man!” He quipped back at Ron pushing out his chest in an attempt to seem tougher, drunkenly grinning.

Quickly changing the subject Jimmy turned to me and said, “Well, I guess since we have a new recruit, Rookie,” He said referring to me, “I guess it’s time to stop calling Patrice our rookie.”

“Oh, thank god.” She yelled, throwing her head in her hands with a sigh of relief at the mention of no longer calling her by that nickname, “You guys know I hate it when you call me that.”

“Hold on, I don’t remember going to an interview for this.” I held up my hands in defense.

“No, she’s right!” Jimmy yelled and pointed to Trapp and Ron, “Tell us about yourself, Rookie.”

“Yeah, come on tell us!” Trapp said looking at me and elbowing me gently. “We would love to find out more about our mysterious hitch hiker.”

Starting to feel the tequila really hit and felt drunker by the moment, I began loosening up, just like I wanted, “There isn’t much to know. I up and moved from Oregon on a whim, I use to work at a bookshop. I don’t know what you want to know, I’m a very boring person.”

Trapp then turned to me after taking another sip of beer, “That’s it? Come one there’s got to be more than that! What hobbies are you into?” He egged me on.

“Well, I do enjoy reading a lot and I painted a little while I was in high school. Other than that, just the usual stuff music, dancing, going on hikes and movies. I guess I like being outside a lot, Oregon was really pretty, and I use to go hiking a lot. The weather was always nice there.”

“Hey! If you like hiking there are some great places out here, we should go sometime!” Patrice pipped in looking directly at me and swirling the straw.

“That would great!” It had already been settled in my mind that I would be staying here a lot longer than expected. Then Jimmy decided to pop in with an out of the blue question,

“You know if you’re running from some crazy ex-boyfriend, you know we can take care of him for you. All you have to do is point him out.” Jimmy grinned while taking a swig of his beer.

At that moment the bar tender came over and brought my basket of fries and placed them in front of me. I said a quick thank you as we winked at me and made his way back to the bar. He was cute, but not my type, that didn’t stop the heat from rising to my cheeks. Whether it was from the alcohol or feeling bashful from the handsome man. I turned my attention back to everyone who seemed to give me a knowing looking. I just smiled and shook my head, “No, nothing like that. Just,” I let a big sigh, “Trying to do something new.”

“Now I can toast to that. Well, you seem alright and as long as you don’t have a criminal record you can hang around us.” Jimmy said raising up his bottle. “Well shit!” Jimmy yelled and both he and Ron perked up at something behind me. As I turned around and laid my eyes on the handsome mountain of a man. “I thought you weren’t gonna make it.”

“I said I would be here.” Flip said sitting down and greeting Patrice, then his eyes traveled to everyone around the table until he finally landed on me. He gave a small, “Nice to see you again.”

I just nodded and instantly felt sober as Jimmy said, “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” Then he paused as he looked between Flip and I, “Wait, you guys have already met? Ron, I thought you said we would ALL be meeting her for the first time tonight.”

“I did!” Ron exclaimed raising his hands in defense, “And I also thought Flip wasn’t coming tonight.”

“Why didn’t you guys think I was coming?” Flip said defensively back, a slight smile on his lips.

“Yeah, you say you’re coming and then give us a bullshit excuse on Monday on why you didn’t show up.” Trapp chimed in.

Flip sat there for minute and then said an exasperated, “Not all the time.” He leaned back in his seat, eyes once again meeting mine. I was about halfway through my fries and was feeling a lot better, now that Flip had decided to show up, I needed another drink.

“I’m gonna head up to the bar, you guys want anything?” I asked looking around the table, most everyone still had drinks, other than Flip.

Flip spoke up, “Can you grab me a Coors?”

“Sure.” I nodded and then made my way back to the bar tender.

He turned from wiping down the one of the bottles on the back shelf and smiled wide at me, “Are we doing shots still or can I make you a drink.” Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he had gotten cuter in the last few minutes I had seen him, but there was something about his dimples when he smiled and how nice his teeth were that made my stomach do flips. Also, it was probably the tequila on an empty stomach.

“I’ll take a margarita, with no salt on the rim, please.” I smiled and attempted to come off flirty, leaning in a little closer on the bar and batting my lashes, “Oh and a bottle of Coors.”

“Coming right up.” He pulled out a cup and bottle from his well and began making my drink. “I haven’t seen you around here before, you just move here?”

“Yeah, I’m in the process of finding a place and settling down.” I nodded and continue to watch as he finished pouring the lime juice in.

“If you need any heavy lifting done, just let me know.” He winked and pushed my drink towards me and handed me Flip’s bottle of Coors.

“Thank you.” I said a little too breathy even for me. I made my way back to the stopping by Flip to hand him his drink. His large hand practically covered mine as he took the drink.

“Thank you for not spilling this one on me.” He almost gave me a full grin with that remark.

“Ha-ha. I see who the funny one is of this group.” I rolled my eyes and took a big gulp of my drink. Flinching a little as the bar tender had apparently overpoured the tequila.

“No, nuh-uh, no way.” Ron said shaking his head furiously and laughing. “Not a chance.”

“What, I’m totally funny.” Flip said chugging about half of his beer.

“Yeah, okay and I’m the president.” Ron said with his eyes wide, still laughing.

The conversation died down to an awkward silence and I continued drinking my drink until it was almost empty. I was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol taking control. Although I was sitting still the room started to sway and the colors from the neon signs on the wall felt like they got brighter. I was admiring all the décor on the walls when Patrice pulled me out of a trance, I hadn’t noticed that Flip had gotten up to let Patrice out and she was standing right next to me suddenly.

“Come on let’s go dance.” She grasped my hand and I just let her, feeling weightless as we glided to a doorway admonished with beads hanging down from the frame. This room was much darker than the other, only lit up by soft lights coming from the perimeter of the room. There was an upbeat song I hadn’t recognized, maybe something new I couldn’t tell. I had never really danced in a public setting like this, the dance floor was crowded and bumping into someone was inevitable. So, I followed Patrice’s lead and just flowed with the music, twisting and turning with the beat. I wasn’t so drunk to not remember this tomorrow, but drunk enough not to really care how I looked, “Are you having fun?” Patrice asked over the music.

I smiled and continued to sway to the music, “Actually I am! This is the most fun I’ve had in really long time!”

“Good! For a moment though I thought the guys were scaring you off.” She did a twirl and laughed.

“No, no I just haven’t been this drunk in awhile and I’m not even that drunk.” I hiccupped and we both busted out into a fit of giggles.

“Well then let’s make your first night out here a night to remember.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me back out to the bar, both of us obviously beyond tipsy, giggling like sorority girls that had known each other forever. We both ordered what we had been drinking and patiently waited for our drinks. With Flip now here the bar tender wasn’t nearing as cute as before. Quickly glancing over my shoulder towards the guys, I caught Flip staring back. He quickly turned away as we made eye contact, but that didn’t stop my stomach from doing backflips.

When I turned back around the bartender was pushing my drink towards me and smiling, “I didn’t get your name earlier.”

I gave him my name and batted my lashes, again leaning into the bar and looking directly into eyes. Now I had never flirted with a man before, so I wasn’t sure what had possessed me to say, “What’s your name, handsome?” Oh yeah, it was the tequila.

He took my hand and brought it too his lips, “Ben.” I giggled and slid my hand away so I could grab my drink. Looking at Patrice who looked like she was ready to bust out laughing if we didn’t get to moving. As we walked back in the direction of the dance floor, I made a quick glance behind me to look at Flip, seeing he was right were we just had been. Was he there the whole time? His face was twisted into an unreadable expression as Ben handed him another Coors.

The image was quickly wiped from view as we made our way back into the even darker dance floor and with drinks in hand Patrice and I began to dance. It felt like we had had been dancing forever but not that long at the same time. The whole room moving with us as we swayed and boogied to the music. At some point during a more sensual song started playing and Ron had come to join Patrice and many split up into couples to sway into each other. I had someone offer to dance with me but feeling slightly awkward and very drunk I slurred a decline.

Fully feeling the amount of alcohol in my system and very little food, I felt very vulnerable and needed to try and sober up. So, I went outside into the chilly air. No one was outside thankfully, and I was able to enjoy some fresh air alone. I was peacefully and drunkenly taking in the night sky, the stars so much more abundant and brighter out here. I was so lost in looking at the stars that I didn’t register hearing the door open and someone standing right next me. Looking over I jumped seeing Flip light up a cigarette.

“You scared the shit out of me.” I gasped, “Can’t you smoke inside? I’m pretty sure everyone else was doing it.”

He grunted a laugh, “Yeah, I can, but I saw you come out here alone and wanted to make sure you were okay. Everything okay? You seem pretty drunk.”

His words felt like ice cold water being dumped on me in the middle of winter. I know he wasn’t asking about it, but it still felt like it and maybe that was the tequila or repressed emotions, but either way it didn’t help my mind from reeling. The simple two-word question of “Everything Okay?” Seem to have more of an effected than it should have. Realizing I hadn’t said anything I snapped out of it, “Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Just needed a few minutes to clear my head.” I turned away from him, avoiding any eye contact at all.

Seeming to notice my quickly dejected mood Flip offered, “Those two will be in there for a while, once they get all loved up its hard to get them to snap out of it, if you’re feeling uncomfortable, I can take you home.” He took another long drag, and I could feel him staring me down. I looked down at my wristwatch and couldn’t tell if my eyes were deceiving me or if three hours had really passed since I had been here, it felt like barely thirty minutes. Deciding it was probably best to go home and rest I nodded my head. “Okay, let me go tell the guys and I’ll be right back.” Suddenly feeling the weight of something warm on my shoulders and back, I turned to look at him. He was putting his flannel on me, “You look cold, take this.” Raking my eyes over his exposed torso and noticing how good he looked in his white t-shirt, how it hugged all his muscles perfectly.

Suddenly, I felt very warm, but despite that I held his flannel close to me. He disappeared into the bar and I returned my gaze out to the sky. I had only been here a few days and already had such a good feeling about what was to come. Only a few minutes went by and Flip had returned to my side, placing a hand on my back, and led me to his truck. He opened the door and I climbed inside. We sat in silence for most of the ride, at least after I told him where I was staying. It was nice and comforting not to have to talk, the silence was peaceful.

When we pulled into the parking lot near my room Flip put his truck in park and looked at me, “Do you need help getting in?”

I should have said yes, I should have said yes and pulled that mountain man right into my bed, but deciding not to embarrass myself, “No, I’ll be okay. I’m just going straight to bed anyway.”

I moved to take off his flannel and return it to him, but he stopped me, “Keep it and you can give it back to me after I help you move in. You don’t need to be messing with Ben anyway, he’s nothing but trouble.” He smiled at me. I just smiled up at him, feeling my face heat up, and thanked him again.

After telling him goodnight and getting out of this truck he didn’t leave until I was inside my room. I watched from the window as he pulled out and drove away, until I couldn’t see his lights anymore, clutching onto his flannel the whole time and until I fell into bed.

I fell asleep dreaming of my big lumberjack, detective and it was easily one of the best nights sleep of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to come out, between writers block and finals I couldn't muster any will to write. But thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
